


PB100: Luck

by PallasPerilous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester's Freckles, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Profound100 Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PallasPerilous/pseuds/PallasPerilous
Summary: “Luck,” says Cas, in full guru intonation, “is just a flaw in creation.”For the PB100 Drabble challenge.





	PB100: Luck

The fire’s going pretty good when the wind picks up, so Dean and Cas are getting absolutely dusted with pine ash – big flakes of it clumping onto jackets and hair and eyelashes. Sam already huffed a few tankfuls of smoldering wendigo on Round 1 of this absolute pisser of a hunt, so he’s letting them do the honors while he coughs up a lung back at the motel.

Dean bats a particularly horny ash flake away from the crotch of his jeans. “I’d say this job was cursed, but I think for once it’s just bad fuckin’ luck.”

“ _Luck_ ,” says Cas, in full guru intonation, “is just a flaw in creation.”

Dean mugs. “Thought the old man didn’t make mistakes?”

Cas rolls his eyes over to Dean in that half-lidded way that makes his blood run in two different temperatures.

“There’s a difference,” Cas notes, reaching his hand up towards Dean, “between a _blemish_ –” he gently brushes a dark flake off of his cheek, “and a _flaw_.”

And he settles his fingertips on the freckles that spangle across Dean’s face. Picking out a constellation.


End file.
